


Nutcracker

by mks57



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Christmas Presents, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Friendship, Future Fic, Rittenhouse is gone!!, you might cry a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 00:41:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16821688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mks57/pseuds/mks57
Summary: Lucy is feeling maudlin over the holidays. With a little help from some good friends, Garcia gives her a present she never expected.





	Nutcracker

“My mother would take us to see Nutcracker every Christmas. Amy and I would put on our best outfits and Mom would get us box seats. Everyone came to the theatre dressed so immaculately in these beautiful tuxedos and gowns. I remember being so enthralled by the music, the costumes and the dancers. I wanted to be a Ballerina, to be graceful like they were. It was like I was transported away into another world.” Lucy said as she had seen the advert when Flynn had folded up newspaper to the crossword over Monday breakfast. She couldn't help but reminisce given the time of year. She loved the intimacy of their quiet breakfast in the mornings before she dashed off to work.

“Just like Clara.” Flynn mused before he took a sip of his coffee. Lucy smiled as memories flitted through her mind of past performances.

“Yeah, I loved getting dressed up every year for it. It just felt like this truly special time for Amy, my Mom and I. Just the girls.” She said with a reminiscent smile, she missed her family when Christmas rolled around. This was the first official Christmas she would celebrate without them. Past Christmases had gone by unnoticed as the war with Rittenhouse consumed them. But now Rittenhouse was gone, they were returning to the normality of life.

They put up a Christmas tree, dug out the ornaments and got the house into a festive spirit. Lucy was able to secure a guest lecturer at her old College. It was only two lectures a week, but it was good to get back into work. To return to civilisation and be free. Freedom they had taken for granted but now enjoyed again.

“Maybe we should see if we can go.” Flynn suggested, an idea brewing in his mind of the perfect Christmas present for Lucy.

“No, it’s usually sold out by now.” Lucy said with a sigh.

“Next year then.” He said, Lucy nodded but didn't commit or even look the slightest bit enthused. He wasn’t insulted as he knew it wasn’t the same if it was them. The tradition had been for the Preston women.

* * *

A couple weeks later,

“Hey, I’m home.” Lucy called out, she was so happy that the college broke for the holidays as she was ready for some relaxation and Christmas with Flynn.

“Good, I have a surprise for you.” Flynn said as he came from the living room with a dress bag in his hands. He wore a closed lip smile that Lucy wasn’t sure should concern her or not.

“You know I don’t like surprises.” Lucy told him, he held out a dress bag to her. “This for my faculty Christmas party?” she asked wryly, she took the bag from him, she opened it to find a beautiful floor length evening gown. 

“No, you have two hours to get ready.” He said, Lucy’s eyes bugged out of her head.

“Two hours?!” she exclaimed, she couldn’t make herself perfect for his evening out in two hours.

“You’re home late. So, please indulge me.” Flynn told her as he gently nudged her towards the staircase that led upstairs.

“Fine, but this isn’t fair.” She informed him. She had to do more work than him as all he had to do was probably take a quick shower, shave and throw on a tux. 

* * *

Two hours later,

Lucy descended the stairs in a lavish burgundy velvet gown with half sleeves and a keyhole neckline. There were cheeky cut outs on the sides of the dress, there was a beautiful beaded façade of a belt. Her hair was curled and pinned to cascade down the right side of her face. Her make up was tasteful and she didn’t over accessorise, allowing her dress to be the statement piece.

She saw Flynn’s face and smiled as he looked speechless. She looked him over and frowned. He hadn’t changed or done anything to make himself presentable to be at her side.

“Why aren’t you dressed up?” she asked, feeling overdressed and a little shattered he wasn’t dressed up.

“Because I’m not going out.” He said in a matter of fact manner. “You’re truly breathtaking.” He told her sincerely. Normally she’d smile at the compliment but instead she looked at him gobsmacked as she couldn’t believe his nerve telling her that he wasn’t going out. The compliment salved the issue but not enough to resolve it.

“I just spent 2 hours rushing to this perfection and you’re staying dressed like that?” she asked him incredulously. He smiled as the doorbell rang and before she could reprimand him, he pulled the door open. Denise and Jiya walked into the front foyer. Both women were dressed to the same degree as Lucy.

“Hey, oh wow. You look beautiful.” Jiya said in appreciation as she took in Lucy’s dress. Jiya wore a gold, long sleeve silk wrap round dress with cap sleeves. Her hair was loose in in soft waves.

Denise smiled like a proud mother as she wore a well-tailored tuxedo suit with a silk top underneath and a beautiful chunky silver necklace. Her hair was pulled back in a French twist.

“What is going on?” Lucy demanded, as she was completely confused. Flynn stepped up to explain.

“Well, I thought you, Jiya and Denise would like to go and see Nutcracker.” He said as he produced the tickets. “I know Amy and your mother couldn’t be here and it won’t be the same but it can still be a good tradition to keep in the family.” He added. Lucy pursed her lips as she tried not to cry at the very touching gesture of her boyfriend and her friends.

“I didn’t put on waterproof mascara.” She informed him, if she said how she truly felt she knew she would cry as she was so deeply touched. Instead, she took the tickets from him and gave him a quick 'thank you' kiss. She loved him, Jiya and Denise so much for this. For not letting another part of herself and her history be stolen by time or Rittenhouse. 

"You're welcome." Flynn told her with a smile. "Now, you ladies all go and enjoy." he said to them.

"Oh we will." Jiya assured him.

"I'll make sure they don't get up to too much trouble." Denise said to Flynn, they both watched in amusement as Jiya was already out the door; dragging Lucy with her.

"I appreciate you and Jiya doing this." Flynn told her.

"It's no hardship." Denise assured him, she followed the women out the front door. Flynn stood by the open door and waved as the women left. A smile on his lips as he knew tonight was going to be special for Lucy. Once the car was out of sight, he closed the front door and went to wrap some presents for Christmas.


End file.
